This invention relates to an apparatus for cleaning and cooling synthesized gas and, more particularly, to such an apparatus utilizing particulate material which is spouted in, and recirculated through, a vessel.
Several well-known techniques are available for producing synthesized gas (hereinafter referred to as "syngas") which is used for driving gas turbines, or the like. However, the syngas so produced often contains a relative high quantity of sulfur which must be removed to comply with federal and state emissions standards.
One of the most popular techniques for removing the sulfur constituents from the syngas is a wet scrubbing process which is relatively expensive. Another sulfur-removing process which is more cost-effective involves reacting a sorbent, such as limestone, with the syngas at a proper temperature so that the sorbent absorbs, or captures, the sulfur. However, syngas that is produced in accordance with conventional techniques is usually at a relatively high temperature (i.e., in excess of 2000.degree. F.) which is above that necessary to achieve this type of absorption.